


A Work of Art

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Royalty AU, Steve likes art, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Royalty AU where Lord Trevor is invited to the palace to meet Her Highness, The future queen of the Amazons.





	A Work of Art

Wondertrev Royalty 

Steve hid himself in the throngs milling about the royal ballroom, desperately hoping he wouldn’t be noticed. He was the least qualified candidate of all those who had been invited to win the favor of the Amazonian princess and he had no idea why he’d been summoned. However, he’d dressed up and gone anyway, not wanting to be rude. 

Having paid his required respects to her highness, he’d been drifting around examining the room. It was a magnificent display of the glories of Ancient Greece, he thought, admiring a statue of Artemis. If nothing else, at least he’d have the memory of seeing this glorious art in person. 

He spent most of the evening alternating between staring at the sculptures and conversing with some of the Amazons, who seemed surprised at his interest, but answered his questions kindly. 

“May I borrow Lord Trevor for a moment?” Came a soft voice from nearby. 

Steve turned and saw the princess herself, Diana, standing there.

He promptly went red all over. 

“Of course, your highness,” deferred the Amazon who had been speaking with Steve, bowing respectfully and easing away. 

Steve was dumbstruck by how imposing and stunningly beautiful she was up close. He tried to speak, but words wouldn’t come.

“Steve Trevor,” she said, a trifle amused. “You are the one guest whom I have not spoken with yet. Your elusiveness is astonishing. Do you dislike society?”

“I am not very good at it,” Steve admitted. “But I am grateful to be honored with an invitation to walk in these hallowed halls.”

He swallowed nervously, hoping he didn’t sound like a suck-up.

“Your delight in the palace itself is evident. Do you have an appreciation for the arts?” She asked him.

“I do,” Steve replied and proceeded to expound on his hobby with zeal and fervor. After a few minutes, he stopped himself, embarrassed at his ramblings. 

“Sorry, your highness,” he apologized. “I got carried away.” 

“You need not apologize, Steve,” she reassured him, nothing but friendliness in her dark eyes.

“You are one of the few men I’ve met who saw them as anything more than status symbols or a source of monetary gain.”

Steve cringed. He wasn’t surprised, given this was the typical view held by most men in his class.”

“That’s a shame,” he said. “I don’t envy you, screening all those potential candidates for a spouse. Must get annoying fast.”

“You talk like you are not one of them.”

“I’m not sure I am the best “catch” compared to my peers, so I never really thought I really was one. You know: quiet, awkward, nerdy. Not really attractive traits.” 

“I beg to disagree, Steve,” Diana said, a touch sadly. “I am looking for someone with a genuinely good heart, not a grand reputation. Honesty and kindness are far more important traits than being suave and flattering. You are The only one I’ve met tonight I would wish to speak with again.”

Steve flushed again. “I....um.....would be honored,” he managed, hard pressed not to show he was falling for her on the spot. 

“Wonderful,” she smiled, causing his heart to go flip-flop, in a very cliche fashion. 

“Now, let’s see what kind of dancer you are, Steve Trevor,” she challenged him. This time, Steve went willingly.


End file.
